


Heathers by the Lake

by KoibitoDream



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Historical, Balls and Dances, Best Friends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Romantic Fluff, Some Humor, Suits, Ties, Time Skips, Writing Exercise, bicycle rides, rivals but not really, some historical sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-27 14:05:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10810527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoibitoDream/pseuds/KoibitoDream
Summary: It starts with a few flowers growing by the lake.





	1. A growing affection

They had know each other since their earliest childhood. Their first encounter was by the lake Tsukishima's grandmother had constructed for the fifth anniversary of her marriage as a gift to her spouse. The lake his grandmother poured all her affection and love into. Heathers grew in heaps all around it, painting a pretty picture.

He remembers a pair of deep blue eyes and unruly dark hair, pressed down by the flower crown he had made and put on his head.

 _King_ , he had called the child, the only son of his parent's best friends.

 

_The King didn't like it._

 

Years later, they were brats of some fifteen years, still at each other's neck, pulling pranks on one another, barely able to look at each other without a sneer or a scowl. Their worst nightmare being one of their parents to send them out for an errand. Which they often did.

Kageyama Tobio, the blue eyed child, loved the out doors. He had a bicycle given to him for his birthday the year before and he would practically fly all over the small town he and his parents still visited every spring throughout summer, sometimes until the last leaves of autumn fell. He didn't care whether there was a puddle, he'd drive the devil's thing right across it, often leaving Tsukishima behind to manoeuvrer around it, pissed that he had gotten mud on his trousers – _again_.

He just didn't see the allure of speeding on a bicycle all over the hill roads to get to the bakery or wherever they were sent to by their parents.

But the King?

_Oh, he would fly. Often letting go of the steering to spread his arms out, and laugh, yes, laugh, whenever the road allowed him to. It gave Tsukishima nightmares._

It wasn't rare that Tsukishima would be half a mile from the town gates while Kageyama already had most of the stuff needed packed into the basket. Tsukishima would merely repack the stuffed basket into a neat order and distribute the weight between the two bicycles. He could be so reckless sometimes.

That was more or less the ordeal until one murky day when Tsukishima's tire got a flat. They rode past the drystone wall when Tsukishima nearly fell of his bicycle with a loud sound coming from it. Kageyama turned around and sure enough, the rubber ripped.

“We could use some grass to fill it out.” He suggested upon a more detailed inspection.

“And then what? Walk the rest of the way?” Tsukishima asked, taking off his hat.

“Actually, if it's all the same to you, you could use mine and get the stuff from town.” The younger of the two said, taking off his suit jacket and placing it on the drywall.

“What about you?” Tsukishima raised a brow, though he had a pretty good idea what the airhead had in mind.

“I'll try to fix this and bring it back home.” He stated simply, focus on the ripped tire. “Unless you wish to walk?”

“...Give me the list.”

Two things happened later that day.

_One, for the first time since the invention of the thing called bicycle, he arrived home before Kageyama and two, they had to call for the doctor that evening._

A little past midnight, the whole household fell asleep and the house quiet save the soft ticking of a clock here or there, save but one.

He climbed out of his bed, took the candle and slowly walked the distance between his room and the one Kageyama was sleeping in, fever hopefully broken by now. He found him dozing off lightly in the bed, dark hair spilled over feathery pillows, looking utterly exhausted.

Tsukishima set the candle on the night-stand beside his bed, taking the small wash-bowl from it, filling it up in the bathroom with cold water.

Those blue eyes fluttered open as he gently patted the cold damp cloth over his forehead, then giving up on the attempt at the low shushing sound. The rain outside gently patted against the window panels, lulling him back to sleep, but the stubborn little brat refused to give in.

“ _You knew it would rain._ ” Tsukishima spoke, voice barely over a whisper, but he knew he heard him.

“ _Why didn't you just leave it?_ ” _Avoid the rain, avoid getting wet and cold, falling ill, just got back home before the weather turned to worse?_

There's the soft sound of droplets falling back into the wash bowl as Tsukishima wrung the piece of fabric out to place it on Kageyama's forehead.

“ _...it was a gift from your brother._ ” He heard him murmur before he finally fell asleep, fever finally broken.

_The next day, Tsukishima brought both their bicycles to the mechanic in town to get the tires replaced for the new, more durable, ones._

 

For the next two summers, they could only exchange letters. Each of their schooling left little time for leisure and graduation came around the corner. Tsukishima's grandmother attended her grandchild's graduation ceremony and left for the spa treatment she now annually visited the day after, leaving him with the house keys and her household the instructions until she gets back in a week. His parents accompanied her on this trip.

“Is there something you'd like to share with me, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi, his school friend, also on his way back home after a tiring year, asked with a more suggestive wiggling of his brows, seeing how his dear friend kept staring at the latest of his letters, sure he now knew it by heart and upside down.

“...yes, Yamaguchi?” Tsukishima asked, completely missing the picture, making Yamaguchi grin all the wider.

They were on a train back home, seeing how both lived in towns where the rail went, merely two train stations apart, locally. They would have to switch trains in two hours and Yamaguchi would be damned if he didn't try to get something out of his friend by then.

“I'm sure you could recite the whole letter if I woke you up at three in the morning.” The freckled adolescent said. “Care to share with your best friend what's it all about?”

Before Tsukishima could utter a single word, Yamaguchi raised a hand.

“And, please, don't even think about telling me _it's nothing_ because I can clearly see it's _something_ , Tsukki.”

...was it? But surely Yamaguchi could see it really wasn't anything worth bragging about. Just a letter informing Tsukishima that _yes, he could come visit this summer, if he wouldn't be intruding_ which had Tsukishima wonder what had gotten into him to be so overly polite all of a sudden – he, who had no qualms whatsoever over getting oil and dirt and grass stains all over himself repairing a bicycle or that loud kid's cart from the neighbouring town. The same person who'd down a whole litre of milk like it was nothing when he came over in the morning.

Yamaguchi was moved to tears, being the sap loving individual he was. As to over what exactly, Tsukishima would have to find out for himself.

“Oh, before I forget, will I be seeing you on the dance next week?” Yamaguchi asks just before they have to part for each their local trains.

“I guess.” Tsukishima says, having completely forgotten that this year, he'd _have_ to attend the stupid thing.

“Great, see you then and introduce me!” The freckled young man beamed as he boarded his train, which left the station some ten minutes before Tsukishima's, leaving the latter to ponder over his words.

 _...introduce him to whom?_ Not like he knew many people from around his grandmother's estate whom Yamaguchi didn't already know. They had this winter thing they all attended but Tsukishima wasn't there at those times.

That being said, he was surprised to find his whole family already back when he arrived.

“There was an accident at the hot springs, so we came back earlier.” His mother explained over dinner. “On the bright side, we can accompany you to the tailor before the ball.”

“...that is really not-” He begins, but his mother raises her hand.

“No, it is your introduction into society, everything must be perfect. You don't want your poor grandmother to see you in a ready made suit that night, do you?”

“...”

One of the reasons he had hoped to be alone for the week. With no one interfering with his choices because he has a lot going on that he wants to deal with besides choosing suits and what not for one stupid gathering he really didn't look forward to.

One of those things being a certain recently graduated engineer.

But leave it to his family to fret over lacquer shoes and ties.

If he couldn't get out of this fancy gala business, there was really only one place they would visit. The tailors his family went to for generations. The man and his daughter were delighted to see them, full of heartfelt compliments as ever, chatting with his mother and brother while they took measurements.

_Beige or something darker, perhaps? Silk or cotton? Oh, the upcoming ball? Why didn't you say so from the start- and that's when Tsukishima rolled his eyes and glanced through the window._

Only to see him.

“But, honey, the-”

“Mother, brother, I trust your judgement, so please give me a minute.” He says, halfway out the door, into the not so busy street.

The two left behind share a look, shrug it off and go back to picking the fabrics with a new fire in them, given the freedom by the man of the evening himself.

“Oh, my, Tsukishima-kun. What a surprise.” The matron of the Kageyama household greets politely when she spots him. “Or, maybe not?” She adds as she sees her friend in the tailor shop.

“Good afternoon, Kageyama-san. May I have a few minutes with your son?” He asks, pinching the back of his coat rather strongly, lest he gets the idea to run.

“Well, I don't see why not when you're already here.” The woman offers a polite but warm smile. “I'll be inside, dear.”

Tsukishima only ever saw Kageyama in a miserable state, once, when he was sick, but even then he hadn't been this pale. There were too many questions and too little time.

“ _...will you be coming over tomorrow?_ ” He asks, quietly.

“ _I will._ ”

“ _Meet me by the lake?_ ”

“ _...alright._ ”

Not once did he look at him. And it ticked Tsukishima to no end. He grabbed his hands, squeezing them tight – his were cold. Another thing that didn't sit wit Tsukishima well.

“ _You know you can trust me, King._ ” He says and this time, Kageyama does look at him.

The younger opens his mouth two or three times, no sound coming out, but a heavy sigh, before he relaxes somewhat.

“ _...I know, Kei._ ”

With that, he left to accompany his mother. Tsukishima returned to his own family, to pick out the necessary lacquer shoes and tie to match the new suit he has no idea what it's going to look like.

The sun is already setting by the time they get away from the chatter and the excited gleams of their families gathered together to discuss the ball, having completely immersed themselves into stories of their own and listening to grandmother Tsukishima explain how it was back in her day, they both slipped unnoticed out the back.

A few things did change in the scenery.

For one, there was a bench near the lake and a gazebo was planned to be placed in the middle of it, constructions already beginning.

“You've become quite eloquent during my absence, King.” Tsukishima says, more a meaning to get him to open up than anything. During the last two years of their school, the letters he got did get quite poetic, for the lack of a better word. But something else was there, hidden between the lines.

“What's weighing you down so much?” He then asks.

Whatever it was, he'd see to help out whatever way he can.

A silence stretches out though Tsukishima remains patient. Though the next words,

 

“ _I think I'm responsible for someone's death.”_

 

_...were not what he expected._


	2. That heart, golden

The sun set, the skies set aflame slowly dying down, washed in soothing hues of blue, lilac and pink.

The moon, waxing still, rose steadily above the water, reflecting on the calm surface as they stood there, hiding everything around them.

He could still see, though.

The sleepless nights have left a mark. His pale skin, the slight trembling of his hands and suddenly all those recent letters make sense, the twisted words, enigmas on paper, so unlike him, a confession he dared not utter.

“...I'm afraid you'll have to be a little more detailed than that, King.” He hears himself say, loud enough only for him to hear.

 

_He? Responsible for someone's death?_

_No. Absolutely not. He'd put his right hand into a burning flame that this simpleton misunderstood something. He just wasn't capable of that._

 

“Please.” He then reaches his hand out, determined to find out what exactly had him think that. Kageyama's hand is still trembling when he accepts it, holding onto it, as if for dear life. They sit down on the bench, Tsukishima prepared to sit through the whole night if need be.

The moon rises still, but eventually, Kageyama decides to talk.

“I've met someone, about half a year before graduation.” He begins, voice quiet. “We had to construct something for our graduation project and I heard from a classmate that there was a group of mathematicians in need of an engineer to finish their project as well. You know how brilliant I am at that, so we met up the same day.”

_Ah, yes. Mathematics. The bane of his existence. He still had troubles with it, but he had it down enough to have passing grades. Luckily, his skills shone in all other departments._

“There was someone in that group with whom I...sort of connected...during the projects. We started hanging out with both our project groups even outside the academic hours, went to a few drinks and they told me they liked me, after a while.”

Tsukishima remained silent.

“I didn't think much of it, told them I liked them too. It wasn't a lie, I didn't dislike them, we got along just fine, but-”

“...but?”

“My _like_ and their _like..._ ” A pause. A gentle squeeze on Tsukishima's side. “...they were different.”

“I didn't notice until they tried to kiss me later that evening.” Kageyama says, pinching the bridge of his nose.

_Ha. Now that's funny. Yamaguchi apologised for a month after he accidentally tripped in his merry tipsiness, landing on Tsukishima. He may or may not have ended up kissing his classmate and best friend._

“I said no, we fought and they ran off. I haven't seen them since. Until a notice came.”

“ _...that they committed suicide?_ ” He finished for him, eyes closed.

“ _...yes.” And the soft break of the end syllable grates on his last nerve._

“ _...how are you responsible there, you idiot?_ ” Tsukishima asks, pulling him close, brushing the tears streaming down his face.

“ _I-_ ”

“If you say something stupid like you should have done something, I'll give you a real reason to cry.” Tsukishima growls, holding him tight.

“But-”

“No but's. Listen to me now.” He pulls his face up to meet his gaze.

“You were under no obligation to say yes to something you didn't want to. If they had a problem, it was not yours to solve. Classmates or whatever. Blackmailing people like that into something they don't want is beyond unforgivable.”

_God, that fucker is lucky he's dead right now._

_Seriously, making him cry over that._

“That you're hurt by this, it's fine, but don't think for a second that you're to blame if someone didn't know how to handle life. Understood?”

_More tears fall as he nods._

“Good. Now cry and get some sleep. You look like you're the one who died.”

The light sniffled snort served to soothe his anger, as he wrapped the younger into his cardigan, waiting for him to calm down.

_He ended up carrying him back to his room in the house at some godforsaken hour. But that didn't matter much, seeing how he could finally get some sleep._

The next morning, they both got up rather late.

“Morning.” He greets, feeling rather awake for having slept a few meagre hours in a chair next to his bed, like that night all those years ago.

“...morning.” Kageyama mumbles, sleepily. He still looked terrible.

“Get up and get dressed, we're leaving.” Tsukishima says, popping his back a bit as he stand up, changing his shirt in the process.

“...where to?”

“Someone you also might want to talk to. Come on.”

They're on their bicycles, heading for the town, with the wind picking up. It might rain later that evening, but they had more than enough time for what Tsukishima had planned. _He was also able to read the wind since that one evening._

Tsukishima left him in the care of the local priest before disappearing somewhere for that half hour. The elderly holy man listened attentively and merely repeated Tsukishima's own words, albeit in a much calmer and more polite fashion. By the time Tsukishima came back, they were already discussing trivial matters and news about the town.

“Greet your parents from me and if you ever need to talk some more, I'll be right here.” The priest said before sending them off. “I'll be seeing you two later this week.”

“Yes, thank you.”

“Now hurry home before the rain starts.”

“We will.”

Tsukishima, however, had them stop on their way from home for a few minutes by the same dry wall Kageyama once tried to fix his tire.

“Here.” He says, taking out a still warm meat-bun from the paper-bag. “You barely touched your food yesterday.”

_If you faint, I'll dig up the moron to kick his sorry ass._

( _Oh, the happy face he made as he bit into the thing. It may have forced Tsukishima to look a way for a moment._ )

“By the way,” he then begins as they almost finish off the whole bag, “Akiteru has something he'd like for you to look at in the garage.”

“What is it?”

“I think he got himself a motorcycle but no one will let him near the thing until a mechanic looks over it and our local one is away.”

“I'll be happy to look at it.” Kageyama says as he bites into another meat-bun.

“...here.” Tsukishima offers a handkerchief and a little milk box.

Both are taken with gratitude.

 

Though, as by all traumas of all kinds and sorts, this one needed its time to heal.

The annual ball was scheduled in two days time, bringing a hope to distract Kageyama even for one evening, at the very least. The nightmares couldn't be avoided. But they would get better. Tsukishima would see to it.

Of course that pesky cousin of his would be present, why wouldn't he, but he seemed not to know about Kageyama's troubles. As usual, he tried to group up the awkward idiot with all manners of people, managing only the effect of Kageyama visibly wanting to get away.

Thankfully, Yamaguchi arrived at some point, getting him into a conversation lead mostly by him in that little circle where only one other person seemed to be socially adapt. If he wasn't mistaken, the silent one should have been a certain Kyoutani and the chatty one Terushima. Well, at least Kageyama was away from his cousin trying to pair him up with various playboys and ladies. They were more his suite than Kageyama's. Which brought Tsukishima to idly wonder, where a certain someone was, seeing the pesky cousin was on his own that evening.

Not a matter Tsukishima planned on losing any more thoughts than that, especially when Kageyama seemed to relax a bit in Yamaguchi's company. He did observe a young red haired man nervous in a corner, looking like he'd really like to join in on the group but looked too scared to do so.

The evening progressed in the expected manner, no sudden love declarations, no duels and glove slaps and around midnight, when the craze about the latest dance was about to begin, Tsukishima saw his chance to snatch the man away from the crowd, both disappearing behind heavy curtains into the calm night.

The music could still be heard, along with the soft whispers of lovers who sneaked out under their parent's gazes. It mattered little, for the Tsukishima heir knew that garden well. All the shadows and crevices, hidden paths and secluded areas.

The labyrinth was but a joke to him and soon they were away from the unnecessary noise, yet close enough for the more lively tunes to be heard.

For there was this little thing. Little, yet powerful still and not exactly a thing but an emotion rising like a tidal wave since the beginning of the evening when the Kageyama boy walked in with his oh so famous cousin who made the whole dance hall turn around.

_A little ugly thing called jealousy._

Which he would have ignored, have not been those glances of blue eyes directed at him, whenever he was dragged further away to meet yet another face.

Now, this wasn't without cause and Tsukishima Kei has firm grounds a certain Yamaguchi Tadashi could be accounted for, with a little bit of help provided, though not intentional, from his...friends.

_For those who thought Yamaguchi as purely innocent in all fashions were in for a great surprise._

“...is there a reason you brought me here?” Kageyama asks, as innocent as only he still can, as they step onto the gazebo just beyond the labyrinth, hidden by the trees.

As far as his concerns go, Tsukishima was the one insisting he mingle with people that evening.

“Seeing you dragged around by your flamboyant cousin made me dizzy.” He says, nonchalant, leaning against one of the columns that held the roof of the construction.

“...didn't know you were looking so intently.” Kageyama says next and there's something in his tone that makes Tsukishima take a good look at him, as far as the moon above, not yet full, would allow.

“ _Oh?_ ” Could it be? He wasn't mistaking it, was he? _No...he wouldn't say he was...but...oh, dear...this was not among the topics they discussed so far._

“ _Now where exactly is all of this coming from, King?_ ”

“Well, you never felt that way before, when Oikawa-san did so in the past.”

 _He used you to cosy up with the ladies, but we all know whom he ended up falling for, don't we?_ Is what Tsukishima would love to say, but somehow, he has the feeling that this might just not be the right time to do so.

“And I distinctly remember you being against smoking, yet here you are, on your third cigarette this evening.” He says as he removes the stick from Tsukishima's lips, ready to be lit, but no movement in that direction made as of yet.

“Am I making you nervous, Tsukishima?”

“Why would I be nervous, King?”

_He's figured out some things by now. Things that aren't remotely making him nervous. Things, in retrospect, he probably should have seen coming. Maybe. Things and developments he didn't exactly think would lead to this. Never paid a thought to, to be more precise. Yet, here they were._

_And now, he sees the error of his ways. A thought, a slight uncertainty that does shake his steadfast foundation if only a bit._

_A what if._

“I am, to a degree.” He speaks, voice uncharacteristically quiet since that morning. Just when Tsukishima thought he might take his mind of certain unpleasant things Tsukishima refuses to think about. That being the case, Tsukishima is nothing if not realistic. He knows those things require a lot more time to be okay again. Certainly longer than he had and even if he did have two conversations of it, that would make up a miracle and make him forget.

_Even though Tsukishima would really love it if it would._

“Why would you be nervous?”

Even there is no need to doubt, he can't help it. Nothing ever hinted that he would be wrong, but then again, how could he know for sure? His Majesty is certainly one for surprising him and he could only hope this was the good kind of surprise.

He may have been careless in front of a certain ever helpful friend, but he never expected some things to go so the wrong lane like they did. Was it too soon? Had he rushed into things, not by his fault, but still? If so, how could he not make him-

“I...found out some things this evening.”

_To think that his heart could jump so high in his throat..._

“...are they true?”

His hearing is still good, as far as he knows, and he can't detect anything incriminating or accusing in it, but then again... This was the King he was speaking to, a person able to hide himself with as much success as sense a lie, which was no joke. Tsukishima had once been on the receiving end of that scorched bridge and he vowed then and there not to repeat that ever since.

“...do you want them to be?” He asked.

_For the King may be a good listener, Tsukishima still had the upper hand in wording._

“Do you?”

_Alas, the King is nothing if not quick to adapt when once in the know._

“Say I did have a lot of things going my way in those matters.” The taller of the two began, dropping the finesse just a bit. “A family that would rejoice, friends who would be happy for me, the question I never asked answered...”

“Where would I stand then, King?”

_Really, just openly saying what he wanted would make things so much easier..._

_But he wont buy it, not this time._

“Where would you want to stand then?”

_Here it comes..._

“What question would you like to have answered?”

_...was he always this...? No, he was._

 

In that case.

 

He stepped forward, an easy step, now or never, the case.

“How deep do your affections really go?” He asked, placing a hand against his heart, ever so lightly. “You noticed, don't deny, even before I did.” _Even if you, too, didn't know what it was._

 

_Before a certain truth served itself before you, in that cruel fashion._

 

“I...”

 

_Please...don't say no..._

 

“I'll need some time...”

 

_Tsukishima took one of his hands at that, placing a kiss so gentle it made him blush._

 

“ _I understand.”_


	3. All good things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which a certain person is being very helpful.

Whoever said that rural towns had nothing going on needed their facts checked. The old factory was in a dire need of a remount and whom better to ask than their newly graduated engineer? Kageyama had his hands full, when not overseeing the main work by the factory then all kinds of small repairs and check ups.

Akiteru's newly acquired mechanical wonder was deemed safe after he had dismantled it, checked every part and put it together again.

Oil stains on his cheek became a sort of trade mark.

Tsukishima wasn't happy with him working himself to sleep in the garage, but it took his mind off other things.

Unfortunately, in Tsukishima's opinion, the flamboyant cousin decided to stay for a while, causing more trouble at times than he was worth.

_Also unfortunately, sharp observant skills seemed to run in the family._

“Cousin dearest is hiding something.” He heard the man state, day three of his visit, as he remained seated on the porch, watching his cousin work on an engine of their neighbours car. He then turned to Tsukishima, who pointedly ignored him as he read the newspaper of that morning.

“Could the responsibility lie with you, I wonder?”

_How Tsukishima loved when he was wrong, it was unspeakable._

“Isn't it about time your fiancé picked you up?” He asked, flipping a page.

That certainly hit the spot.

To see a grown up pout that way was ridiculous.

Tsukishima hadn't the faintest as to why his fiancé was such a touchy subject as of late and frankly, he didn't even care but if he could get him off Kageyama's back with a few selected words, he'd gladly do it.

Not once did he wonder how exactly were those two even related.

“Ah, and here I thought we'd be having some good news to talk about but I seem to be off track.” Oikawa muttered, leaning his cheek against his hand, still pouting.

“...what are you talking about?” Tsukishima asked, not in the mood for those silly games of his.

“Come now, even the sparrows in the capital know about you two. Why so serious?”

“That would be...none of your business.”

Oikawa rolled his eyes, getting up from his seat.

“Fine, drag it out as far as you will, but I'd be cautious if I were you. Cousin dearest could have anyone he'd like.”

Tsukishima has no doubt whatsoever Oikawa would even lend his hand in that matter, if Kageyama were but to ask. _No, not quite..._ Make it _even if he didn't. Now that's more to the truth._

Unbeknownst to Oikawa, though, obviously so, he needn't worry about that part.

Kageyama asked for some distance, he would get it.

“Why on earth is he still here?” Tsukishima asked as he handed over a towel to Kageyama and a clean shirt with it.

“Oikawa-san?” He blinked as he wiped a stain from under his eye. “Uh, apparently Iwaizumi-senpai signed up for some expedition and Oikawa-san didn't exactly agree on that. He should be back in a few days, though.”

_So he was sulking. How grandiose. Really mature._

Speaking of which...

“How about you take a break?” He suggested then, leaving the newspaper aside. “The work is almost finished, they can do the finishing touches by themselves.”

“Around here?” He smiled, amused. “You know how that last break ended.”

_Yes, how could he not know. What was supposed to be a lunch in the open fields ended up being a quick bite of the sandwich between his lips and repairing the chain of a bicycle of a little crying girl._

Which is exactly why he'll risk it and,

“I mean a real vacation, King. You've been around the clock way too often.”

 

_And that for two years, at this point._

 

“...you're right about that...” Kageyama mused as he sat down where his cousin was seated. “Is there anywhere you'd like to go?”

“...” _Be still, heart._

“Are you sure you want me around?”

“Why not?”

“...alright then. I think I have a place in mind.”

 

Several places came to mind, if he were to be honest, yet somehow only one, really. A place he had visited a long time ago, when he was still a little boy, travelling the summer with his parents and Akiteru just out of elementary school. He sincerely wished the place hadn't been visited by the wave of industrialisation as many others have been by the time he had graduated.

_Only one way to find out, though._

The sound of waterfalls greeted them upon arriving at the now newly proclaimed National Park, open for visitors all year round. They made a few alterations, such as make the walk ways safer, add a few stairs here or there and the minimum of safety precautions so their guests don't get lost, but it was still there – the calm that washed over him the moment the gate and the scene beyond it came into view.

Sixteen waterfalls and countless waterways, all natural, meandered through out the landscape, wild-flowers and trees in full bloom, this time of the year, making them stop at the entrance and just watch what little was to be seen from where they stood. One could stay the whole summer and explore, but it wouldn't be enough – each season held something new to see, each as breathtaking as the other.

The castle belonging once to this or that name became the matter of the state over the long years since it was built, now renewed, functioning as an inn.

Tsukishima wasn't one to flaunt his heritage on every occasion, yet sometimes, it did prove beneficial. Times like this, since the inn was nearly full all year around or reserved for special occasions. A few newer buildings had sprung near the National Park, yet the castle remained the only one inside the Park.

 

_It would have easily taken the title, Heaven on Earth, had it not been for one freeloader tagging along – uninvited._

 

“ _...why are you here?_ ” Tsukishima asked the next morning at breakfast, waiting for Kageyama to return from his early morning route.

“Tsukishima, really.” Oikawa nearly sung, suspiciously happy and cheerful that morning. “What kind of cousin would I be if I were to leave my dear Tobio-chan here, _alone_ , with you? What would people say?”

_No one cared, but arguing here would be futile._

Rare were the occasions Tsukishima ever had any issues, yet he could now feel a headache coming up and it wasn't even half a day since he left.

Lady Luck must have favoured him, since Kageyama arrived just in time to spare him further agony.

“Please take over, I need some air.” He smiled sweetly as he got up, in dire need to get away from the man he hadn't any concrete issues with, just the notion of him being around proven too much at times.

“The second great lake near here is excellent for that.” Kageyama offered, concerned, before he turned to his cousin.

“Don't you think this had gone long enough, Oikawa-san?” He asked, sitting across the man.

“Whatever do you mean?” _Playing none the wiser might have worked before – now, not so much._

“As far as memory serves, Iwaizumi-senpai had plans about that expedition way before you introduced him to the family.” Kageyama said, voice calm, demeanour collected, as if speaking to a particularly stubborn and petulant child. “Whatever issues you have or have had with that hardly matter now as it is.”

Silence greeted him, yet Kageyama remained undeterred.

“Oikawa-san, this attitude will get you nowhere.”

“Oh, I know.” Oikawa sighs, not too proud of himself for that. “As much as I appreciate your concern, I came here for another reason.”

“...which would be?”

“ _You, my dear cousin._ ” He stated simply.

“Don't think we haven't noticed things. Ever since you came back from your studies, you kept to yourself for hours and days to no end. I realise the study in that field wasn't easy, but you can't do that to yourself.”

“Is there anything bothering you?”

Was there? How strange. He couldn't say there was. All that had plagued him somehow seemed as if it belonged to another lifetime. For all it was, it stirred him no longer.

“...I can't say there is.”

The way he says it, makes Oikawa relax a bit, however involuntarily and unconsciously.

“Alright. I just want you to know that no one is going to ask questions, whatever you decide.” He said then, confusing Kageyama a bit.

 

“I'm sorry, about what?”

 

“...” _Right. He should have seen this one coming. It was Tobio-chan, after all._

 

“He loves you, Tobio-chan.” Oikawa said simply. “Knowing you, you aren't all that indifferent towards him either. What goes on between you two is your thing alone, but if you're not sure about something, just know that no one is going to pressure you into anything.”

Even if the only soul in the family to really think this, Oikawa would stand by his words.

“If there is anything you want to know, I'll do my best to help you out, if I can.”

_Oh... So that...but..._

“ _...would it be fair to say something now?_ ” He asked in a quiet voice.

 

_The look in Oikawa's eyes softened at the question._

 

_“It wouldn't be fair only if you didn't.”_

 

_“...I see.”_


	4. Verba et Acta

Rain this time of the year wasn't an uncommon occurrence. The fact that Tsukishima still didn't like to be caught up in it remained a truth to this day.

How easily the weather changed never sat with him.

He knows they're not wee children who'd catch a cold easily these days, yet some memories burn fiercely still. That is especially true when you have someone you care deeply about.

His jacket did provide a bit of sheltering until something more appropriate came along the way.

It did not, however, prepare him for the conversation that took hold then, as they waited for the rain to let up enough to get back safely. Showers like this seldom lasted long.

 

“ _I'm sorry._ ”

“ _...what for?_ ”

“ _For dragging this out so long._ ”

“...”

“ _I'm sure you could have used that freedom for-_ ”

“ _Wait-_ ”

“ _Let me finish._ ”

“ _I know I'm the one who asked you to wait. I was just wondering if I...got in the way of something with that._ ”

“ _...for the life of me, I can't follow you._ ”

“ _...that visit you had last summer-_ ”

“ _Oh, for heavens sake, no. Nothing like that._ ”

“ _I mean, it's just, you could have anyone you'd want-_ ”

“ _I highly doubt that, King._ ”

“ _...uh, why?_ ”

“ _The one I want keeps getting weird ideas and eluding me._ ”

“ _I-_ ”

“ _King, I really-_ ”

 

Tsukishima blinked, as if for a moment there reality slipped past his senses. He could have sworn Kageyama pressed his lips against his. Fleetingly, barely there, yet the soft tingling of his lips was undeniable.

“S-sorry...I...” Kageyama whispered, looking away, a faint dust of pink tinting his face, unsure what to do with himself.

Tsukishima had no idea he just kept staring at him until he made a move to leave, his own hand reaching for him faster than his thoughts could follow.

He tried several times to form words, yet each time they failed him.

“ _I do love you_ ,” Kageyama begins softly, “ _but if you're not-_ ”

The press of his fingers against those soft lips is firm – Tsukishima can't bear to hear another word. Kageyama understands this excellently, waiting still until Tsukishima recovers. His hands are shaking as he pulls Kageyama closer, connecting their foreheads, in a feeble attempt to ease his own light-headedness.

 

_For a moment there, he though Kageyama would say no._

How wrong he had been.

(And never more happy to be so.)

 

_To kiss him now, would be rather perilous – he just wanted it too much._

_So they stood like that for some time, listening to the soothing sound of the now gentle rain fall down against the sea of leaves, until the tension eased up a bit, until it was safe to breathe again._

 

Their arrival back to the inn went unnoticed – for Oikawa had someone to occupy him in the lobby as they established upon casting a fleeting glance; Tsukishima had motioned for him to be quiet as he took his hand before they went to their room.

It was rather innocent and gentile, the way he had ushered Kageyama into the bathroom first, closing the doors behind him, completely stupefied as how to act, all thoughts out the window, until the same door opened and the same person he ushered in now pulled him inside as well.

The comical awkwardness didn't end there, seeing how they both awkwardly stood there until a common thought passed through both their minds and they started laughing softly.

Even if they have gone way back, this situation was so new, still surreal, each careful not to make the wrong move, even if there really were no wrong moves to be made.

Shoes off, the only thing they had the mind to get done, really, they're under the warm shower, getting properly drenched this time, yet I matters none, as they have their arms securely around each other in a tight embrace – the only thing they could think of.

 

_It starts with a soft press of his lips against Kageyama's cheek._

 

_Followed by another. Then another. Until he has him pressed securely against the tiled wall, hands between those dark strands, lips locked in heated passion, all restrains broken._

_By the time the water turned cold, they were out the shower, clothes spread out to dry, no doubt with the most amazing wrinkles one had ever witnessed on fabrics, both wrapped in those fluffy soft bathrobes, getting under the blanket._

_There would be time for all sorts of things, undeniably pleasurable, if what he heard was true – right now, there is no need to rush. Right now, enjoying each other's presence was enough. Tracing the smooth soft skin of his cheek was enough. Holding him close enough to feel how his cold skin got warmer was enough._

_Breathing in the gentle scent of rain from his dark hair as sleep enveloped them was a dream come true._

 

Neither stirred nor woke up as the doors of the room practically burst open, a near panicked cousin checking if they were back seeing how it was getting dark outside, stopping short and outright gaping at the fact that the two have indeed returned and were – sleeping the sleep of the well deserving righteous.

Footsteps following in, much calmer and composed, came to a halt as his travelling fiancé raised a brow.

“ _You were saying?_ ” He asked, quietly, though, he doubted they would wake up now if they didn't wake up when Oikawa nearly kicked in the door.

“That-I-I don't-” Oikawa still gaped, mind and mouth disconnected momentarily from the shock. “ _What?_ ”

“ _Well, as you can see, they're just fine. Now move before I come to think you have some unhealthy obsessions._ ” Iwaizumi said as he turned to leave.

“ _Iwa-chan, rude._ ” Oikawa almost snapped his neck from the speed which he turned his attention and quickly followed the man out, with him silently closing the doors behind.

“ _I still can't believe you thought I would leave you behind for some exotic dancer on my travels._ ”

“ _Excuse you, I have every right to think-_ ”

“ _When exactly have I ever given you that reason?_ ”

“ _Stop twisting my words, Iwa-chan._ ”

“...”

“ _Alright, so you never did give me a reason, but-_ ”

“ _Tooru, my love,_ ” he interrupted him with a certain tone of his voice, making him stop in his tracks, one step behind him as they nearly reached the bottom of the staircase, “ _I will be ridding you of all of those thoughts._ ”

“ _Tonight._ ”

 

_(And for the rest of the evening, Oikawa was unusually quiet.)_


	5. Statistics vs Probability

Kageyama woke up just before dawn that morning, the sun barely peeking over the horizon. Clouds gathered over the skies, painting it a soft hue of pale grey. Usually, he'd be up by now, doing a stroll, maybe a run.

 

_Not today though._

 

Today there were strong arms wrapped securely around him, holding him close. The recollection of yesterday flowed in – a walk, a talk, then that silly kiss...

They were lovers now, he supposed.

Not that he had any previous experience in that field, it's something new, uncharted. He'd catch a glimpse here or there how his cousin and his fiancé interacted, wondering if that would be permitted to him, too. Soft whispers, gentle words, a brush of fingers here and there...

Would it be so or would it be somewhat different? He wasn't his cousin after all.

They known each other since they were children, ever since Tsukishima put that silly flower crown on his head. It made Kageyama so mad back then. He wasn't a princess. He didn't need flower crowns and people teasing him for something he didn't understand.

Things changed since then, of course.

From plotting how to shut him up for once and whether removing the seat on his bicycle would be enough to do it, to thinking up ways to make him less annoyed, wondering in the back of his mind whether it was futile.

They just didn't seem to work around things.

Then Kageyama got sick and somehow, things had gotten easier.

He was looking forward to visit more and more, hoping his parents wouldn't up and inform him that they weren't visiting the Tsukishima's that year.

_The shock piercing through him that evening, when he realised that he could have easily showed up with someone at his arm the next time he were to visit._

_When all pieces of the puzzle somehow fell together and the tragedy that happened afterwards laid a thick shadow of a doubt._

That same doubt getting in the way...

Yet, he was still there. Waiting. Until the last uncertainty scattered in the wind.

_For a moment, he wondered, if it would be alright._

_He then threads his long fingers gently through those golden threads, enjoying the silky feeling under his fingertips. He had always wondered what it was like – such a contrast to his own – and it was divine. Combing carefully though the blond mess, curling a tiny bit on the edges, getting so into it that he misses the faint smirk indicating that he was awake, even if his eyes remained closed. He lets him have his fun, undoubtedly curious, for he remembers he was always fascinated by the light colour of his hair, even back then, as mere children, unconsciously reaching out for it the moment they met._

_He remembered those big blue eyes, sparkling with curiosity and wonder, a look which he no doubt had right now._

_He's wide awake not a moment later, though, as he feels a light pull and the pleasant burn of those lips against his forehead._

_Gold met blue and the shade of dusty pink Kageyama's cheeks flared up was rather spectacular._

He won't even mention the fact that they were in the same bed, in nothing more than a bathrobe now undoubtedly not properly sitting on them.

The shiver up his spine is completely involuntary causing Tsukishima to merely pull him closer, panic rising, until Tsukishima's voice reaches him, still gruff from sleep.

“Breathe...”

He has no idea he _wasn't_ doing that until his lungs took a sharper inhale of air than he intended.

A kiss from Tsukishima seemed to work wonders on his nerves as Tsukishima seized the chance and merely buried his face into the crook of his neck, breathing in the soft scent of his warm skin. Listening of the flutter of his heart, matching his own...

_That serenity was slightly interrupted by Kageyama's nervous and hungry stomach, making Tsukishima burst in laughter._

 

They got a spot in the gardens to share breakfast, Kageyama idly wondering where his cousin was that morning, while Tsukishima was just grateful for the peace and quiet and no doubt a number of questions and teasing that would have followed.

The day was promising to be a rather pleasant one, making it easier for Tsukishima to convince Kageyama to collect a few things and spend the day by one of the lakes with accessible beaches.

The water wasn't yet warm enough to be swam in, so they settled for a walk around one of the biggest lakes, ending up drenched nonetheless, because a certain outdoor enthusiast just had to go the long way around that lead under a waterfall. They ended up on a small island in the middle of the lake to sit down for a bit and dry off. _Tsukishima vowed never to underestimate Kageyama's idea of a walk and how far he could get._

Still, lying under the warm sun as they waited to dry off some more wasn't so bad. The low rustle of leaves managed to lull Kageyama into a light afternoon nap as Tsukishima took out a book to pass time, threading his fingers through those dark strands, so naturally, as if he had done it so many times before.

 

_Not that he hadn't caught himself on more than one occasion imagining just that._

 

Now, he had the chance and opportunity and the most perfect excuse, if he had to make one.

A few chapters were left when Kageyama woke up.

“...did I sleep long?” He mumbled, with that sleepy face still fully present.

“Not really. The sun is still high.” Tsukishima replied, flipping a page, not bothering to move that hand that was playing with his hair.

“You didn't burn, did you?”

“No, I'm fine.”

A pleasant quietness settled between them after that. Until Kageyama grew a bit restless.

“...think Oikawa-san travelled back home?” He asked, and Tsukishima could swear he heard a little hope in his tone.

“I highly doubt it.”

“...”

“Why?”

“He's my cousin and I like him, but sometimes he's just too much.” Kageyama shrugs, huffing.

Tsukishima almost choked on that.

“King, I believe Iwaizumi would cry if he ever heard that.” Understatement of the century if not the millennia.

“He has his charms.”

“I'll take your word for it.” Tsukishima rolls his eyes, though Kageyama couldn't see. “However, I stand by my suspicions that we'll get a fair interrogation when we get back.”

“What are the statistics on getting away like yesterday?”

“Now? About none.”

“...”

“We got one thing on our side, though.” He then adds quietly, as if in thought.

“Really?” Now this he wants to hear.

“Iwaizumi-senpai.”

“Think he'll side with us or will his curiosity get the better of him?”

“Oikawa-san probably owes him big time for that fuss over his expedition, so I'll bet on the first option.”

 _...he had a point there._ Iwaizumi _was_ the more reasonable between the two.

There was this one question, though, Tsukishima would also liked to ask.

However, it could wait.

 

_For now, he'll just enjoy the moment._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have way too much work and way too little time and way too many ideas.


	6. A sea of stars reflected in your eyes

The scene is awfully familiar, Tsukishima can't help but notice, as the sounds of music and laughter reach his ears, faded in the distance between the lake in the garden of the Tsukishima estate and the grand dance hall overlooking it.

 

_Familiar, but not quite the same._

 

For instance, the nervousness lightly tugging at him is similar to the one back then, when Kageyama found out some things to be true. The distinct difference is that this time, Tsukishima had no cigarettes to twirl and ruin in his fingers if he hadn't already lit them. Not that he was a smoker to begin with, but those three cigarettes back then really did wonders for him.

This year, it fell on his grandmother to host a ball, which the elderly woman gladly accepted. If Tsukishima Kei didn't know her better, he'd probably believed her when she said that refurbishing the grand hall and getting a new coat of paint and lacquer and basically getting into another architectural project was a necessity and not just to show the elderly woman next door how a ball should be held.

He'll go along with the idea of that part of the _old house on the hill_ really needed a change. An _old house on the hill_ that she took special care of along with the rest of it since the day she moved in with her husband.

Not a branch out of place, not a speck of dust anywhere, not a blemish on the windows. Nothing.

But...like he said.

He'll go along with the general idea thrown out to the public.

The people she knows for those kinds of jobs are nothing if not efficient and fast. The whole renovation project lasted under two months, just in time to get ready for the spectacular event of the summer ball.

Tsukishima can't remember one he's actually danced on instead of what was basically hiding in the corners or escaping the back gardens to with a certain somebody.

This time, however, he might not be so lucky.

 

Except...

He does something he'd been planning for...a considerable amount of time.

 

The air is slightly humid, yet nothing he or his suit couldn't bear. Another year, another summer and another public dance affair he again managed to avoid, a full success at that.

The price for not letting his beloved grandmother show off with her whole family in the new shiny dance hall?

_Nothing, really._

 

_He just better have proposed. And that by the end of the night._

_No excuses._

 

Not that he'd ever consider any, but weird, uncalled for slight doubts still manage to break through and have him stand there, in the middle of the lake, surrounded by early blooming heathers of a magnificent purple colour, with the stars peppered on the skies and a crescent moon just to make the whole picture even more ideal, idly wondering if his grandmother had somehow foreseen the whole ordeal and made all this just for this moment.

He can't really dismiss the idea.

He knows the woman too well.

He also knows this was silly, that he shouldn't be so aware of the band in his pocket, the piece of metal he'd gone way too many lengths and miles to get done in secret lest his family or Kageyama's, for that matter, found out what he had been planning.

For he would bet just about everything and suspect each and every one of them had an idea or, worse, a band ready for use. Their idea of how it should look like. Along with a story and a fantastic explanation for it, as well.

On the other hand, if the King has any other ideas for this particular piece of future and only finger decoration, he'd comply.

It was, after all, a matter between _him_ and _Kageyama_ , thank you very much.

 

“...crowd not sitting with you well?”

He turns to find Kageyama standing behind him with an amused expression on his face, probably standing there for a while as Tsukishima had thrown a fit in his head at the summary of those last two months.

“...something along those lines.” He replies, one last scowl for the evening, directed at the lights and sounds coming from the _ye olde shack in the marshes_ before completely ignoring it and turning his attention to his soon to be fiancé. ( _Hopefully._ )

 

_Who chose this ball in particular to look absolutely stunning._

_With that absolutely gorgeous dark hair framing his face, fantastic tan and the suit to compliment every single inch of him, including his beautiful blue eyes, dark as the deepest blue seas and equally alive, with that spark of amusement evident in them._

_Suddenly, there was nothing else there._

_They could have easily been standing in the middle of a sea of stars – they were – for how the dark water reflected the night sky, without a single gust of wind to stir it up._

_To say that words left him wouldn't have been exactly true, for none were able to be formed in the first place._

“ _...the lake has gotten beautiful, hasn't it?” Kageyama smiles as he looks at the water, contempt as it is, to remain there until the sun rises and brings forth another scene to be remembered._

 

_The lake? Who cares about a silly little wet spot in the grass? First order of issue, to get this lovely person a mirror for he obviously possessed none._

_But he's digressing._

 

_Instead, he'll smile, feeling a bit foolish, cast the sea of stars a glance..._

_He'll reach out, gently coaxing that head to turn, brush those warm lips with his thumb before pressing his own against them, with all of what he is poured into it, before parting, to ask,_

 

“ _Would you do me the honours and marry me, King?”_

 

_And receive,_

 

“ _Yes.”_

 

_in return._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. :D

**Author's Note:**

> ...I have no excuse or reason to be writing such a thing, but here I am, doing it anyways.
> 
> (I blame Anatomy.) (Which I should be revising.) (Which I will.) (As soon as I post this thing.) (Also, new stories coming up as soon as I finish something of these here.) (Hint - probably Law first.)


End file.
